Reading Together (Pinecest)
by Pinkie The Mouse
Summary: Dipper and Mabel don't return to Gravity Falls one summer but instead are isolated on their aunt's farm with little to do but read romantic fanfictions. In a cozy way. :) PINECEST


Reading Together

Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel raced each other home after the last day of school, there was one thing on their minds: VACATION!

 _Huff huff_ "When we get home Mabel," _huff huff_ "… don't make me wait a week for you to pack, I'll be packed in 5 minutes!'

 _Huff huff_ "Yeah?" _huff huff_ "I'll be packed in one minute! Don't you make me wait for you!" And to bring home the point, she put forth a burst of speed and beat her brother by three steps up the stairs and threw open the front door.

"MOM! _MOM?_ We're home! When can we go to Grunkle Stan's?"

"No fair Mabel!" Dipper gave his sister a shove without stopping, running upstairs to his room.

Her hair flew forward over her eyes as she caught her balance and looked to the side at Dipper disappearing upstairs, and then looking at the shiny strands of beautifully healthy brunette hair she stuck out her glistening pink lower lip and gave a puff to push her hair out of her eyesight. It flipped up with a curve and flopped back down in front of her eyes again. Only her rosy cheeks could be seen on either side of the brown locks.

"Humph." She used her hand this time to move aside her hair and smiled as she saw her mother come out of the kitchen.

"Your father and I have a surprise for you this summer kids! Oh! Where's your brother?"

On cue Dipper was dragging his suitcase down the stairs with a thump thump thump.

"Ha! Beat you! I already packed last night! Eh? Eh?" And he pointed to the side of his head.

Mabel ignored him and turned back to face her mother, but now her 14-year-old face was furrowed with concern.

"Surprise? What surprise?"

Dipper stopped, still huffing and puffing. His twindar noticed Mabel's mood had shifted form joyful anticipation to one of foreboding.

"What's going on?"

Their mother walked up to them and hugged them both, an arm for each twin. She had learned long ago how to be fair and even with everything for the twins, no favorites allowed.

She stepped back from the hugs and smiled. "You two are going to spend the summer with your Great Aunt Lucy! On her farm! No more tourists! Isn't that wonderful?"

Mabel inhaled sharply, and Dipper dropped the suitcase, both twin mouths were hanging open. There was one thing on their minds:

 ** _"NOOOOOO!"_**

…

"There's nothing I can do kid. I tried to talk them out of it. I even offered to pay for the gas up here and back, but your mom and dad are set. Sorry. I'll take care of Waddles and goat. Let's hope for next year. Uhhh…" There was an awkward silence. Then: "…love you guys, bye." CLICK

Dipper turned off the Bluetooth speaker for his phone and looked up at his sister. Her eyes were watering. He swallowed and walked up to her and put his arms around her for a sibling hug. But this time, no pats, just a firm but gentle squeeze of his sister's waist. That was the trigger. Mabel started crying out loud.

"Ohhh Dipper! _MWUAAAAAAAAA!_ " And she began bawling her pretty head off.

"Mabel…I'm sorry." And he squeezed her again.

She sniffed and then leaning back a little, she wiped her nose on her arm. In June it was too warm for sweaters, she was wearing a white sleeveless top with blue jeans, but she didn't care if her arm got sticky, not after this news. She didn't care about anything now.

"It's not your fault Dip." And she then leaned back close to her brother and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's not fair Dip." (snif)

"Yeah…" He gently stroked her soft hair. "Yeah." And leaned his head on her opposite shoulder. They stood that way quietly for a long time.

They didn't need to say anything. They knew what was on each other's mind. Twins are like that. Sometimes when they hugged like this, Dipper felt like even their hearts were beating together, in sync. _Maybe it was that way in the womb._

…

The next evening after driving all day, they finally arrived at their Aunt's house in Lake Isabella. Well, it was a trailer really. A doublewide that looked 50 years old, an unimpressive faded gold and yet, it sat on 13 acres of farmland, with its own well. And more importantly, she had internet!

As the family got out of the car, Dipper looked up at the night sky.

 _Wow, so many stars! Just like Gravity Falls._

He looked down just in time to see Mabel also looking down, she had been looking up too.

He smiled meekly at her but she closed her mouth (she had been gaping at all the stars too) and picked up her suitcase and sewing bag and walked to the trailer. He picked up his suitcase too and followed her up the redwood deck stairs to the door.

"Oh kids! Oh it is SO good to see you! My how you've grown up! Such a handsome young man and a BEAUTIFUL young lady!" And a chubby Aunt Lucy, short wavy brunette hair with streaks of gray, and tired but sparkling brown eyes wide with excitement gave them both a simultaneous hug like their mother, except that she almost suffocated them in her chubby bosom.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other across the fluffy bosom and nodded silently, both wrinkling their noses. _She has the old person smell._

…

After they said goodbye to their mom and dad, the twins settled into the third bedroom. The master bedroom was Aunt Lucy's and the second bedroom was her hoarding room filled to the ceiling with toilet paper for some reason. Why one woman would need so much toilet paper was something the twins were not sure they wanted to know.

But the third bedroom was nice with two twin sized beds and a night table in the middle, with a lamp, and at the other end a closet. The third wall opposite the door had a window with a pleasant view of the farm and distant mountains and lake, and a computer desk with 17-inch monitor and computer. The chair was a large wide black leather office chair that looked used but comfortable.

"I hope you kids don't mind sharing, I heard you shared a room with your Grunkle. Let me know if you need anything. Oh, and help yourself to the fridge. Try to keep the showers short, don't want to overflow the septic tank." And she laughed. She turned and left them to unpack.

Mabel sat on the bed next to the window. There was no window on the wall between the beds. It seemed she always to the "right side" of two beds, and Dipper always felt comfortable with the "left side".

Dipper meanwhile went to the computer and turned it on. He turned and yelled.

"Aunt Lucy? What is the login for the computer?"

"It's on the paper taped to the screen."

Dipper felt clueless as Mabel giggled. He turned to her and normally would have said something defensive, but right now with the way things had gone he was glad she was in a better mood. He simply smiled at her.

He sat down in the large chair and logged in. Mabel came over and was happy she could sit next to her brother. It was a very snug fit, but they fit, and Dipper didn't mind.

"Ooh, let's go to the fanfiction site! We can't do anything outside until the morning, and I'm not sleepy."

Dipper, eager to keep his sister happy and her mind off of Gravity Falls complied, and then she logged in with her account. He didn't care for her hobby of reading romance fanfiction but he himself did enjoy science fiction and drama/action fanfiction, and even wrote some himself on occasion.

"Oooh! New chappie from my favorite writer!" And Mabel leaned across him to control the mouse.

He could smell her. She wasn't wearing perfume (although she loved to wear it but only on dates), but he could smell _her_. It was … _nice._ Her soft hair was loose and drifted across his face as she reached back and forth with the mouse. He then became aware of her hip snuggling against his. His left arm was in the way as her right arm reached, so he laid it across her back.

She felt it and leaned against him as she read. So here he was, sitting next to his sister with his left arm across her back and her leaning against his chest as she read. They stayed that way for some time.

He didn't really notice the passage of time. Every once in a while she would click the mouse, or sharply inhale and say "No way!" or giggle as she read some interesting passage. This made him curious, so he began reading too.

What he found was that Mabel didn't read just any fanfict writer's story, she was very selective and the stories had excellent grammar and punctuation etc. But they were also well written. He found himself sucked into the story as she was , and soon their twindar had them in sync again, with both of them giggling at the same time, or commenting "He isn't good enough for her!" and "What a jerk!".

By the time they finished reading three stories, they realized it was 2 AM.

"Oh my gosh Dip, I'm sorry I kept you up so late!"

"Haha, no problem Mabel! I enjoyed reading too."

And he was rewarded with a smile from her that said _Thank you._ She leaned over sideways and gave him the best hug she could for someone sitting side by side with the huggee.

Then she kissed him on the cheek!

Dipper blushed and rubbed his cheek. "Aw Mabel, it's no big deal."

"Well it is to me broseph. No one else likes hearing me talk about fanfiction, and here you are actually _reading_ it with me. Thank you!" And she patted his knee and then scooted off the chair and went to her suitcase.

"Now get out and let me change into my nightie."

"Okay."

He left the room and closed the door.

 _Maybe she was just under the influence of the romantic story. Yeah, that's all._

But he was still smiling and rubbing his cheek.


End file.
